


Adopt a Kingdom

by eaivalefay



Series: Jeeves and Wooster Drabbles [1]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Kingdom
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaivalefay/pseuds/eaivalefay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reg and Bertie have a delivery to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adopt a Kingdom

"You're sure about this, Reg?" I peered anxiously down at my bundle and then up at Reg's stuffed-frog expression.

"Yes, Bertram," he said firmly, if with a note of regret. Said note spoke volumes to me and I felt a pang of guilt.

I held baby Peter a little tighter. "So where's this Kingdom chap? If he's going to adopt a Jeeves he should have the decency to be prompt about it."

"Like most small towns, Market Fishborough has a strong network of communication—"

"Gossips, you mean."

"Indeed. He's likely having difficulty slipping away."

I hoped he never showed up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover drabble for Jeeves & Wooster / Kingdom. I've got lots more ideas about this and hope to lengthen it into a short fic sometime soon!


End file.
